New Job
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Jacob Black gets talked into trying out for a new job as a model for a magazine, but not just any magazine, it's the highly popular 'WildLife,' a magazine for gay men. Where he meets a very interesting person. Yaoi/Slash. J/E JacobxEdward. AH and AU! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**My username may be different, I went from YaoiLuver93 to XxFleetingEmbracexX, but it's still me.**

**Author Note: So this story has gone a long way, and I thank each and every one of you for supporting it. I've edited the first chapter and will revise the others too. **

**Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, OOC, Language, and adult situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

"Jacob! Get you're lazy ass off the counter and get back to work!" A middle aged man practically screamed at his newest employee. With a gruff 'fine' Jacob returned to his duties as a waiter. Yes, probably the crappiest job he could find to put him through college. Not to mention he was in one of the worst cities to be a waiter, Los Angeles, California. He absolutely hated big cities, and missed his little hometown of Forks, Washington. However, he wanted to pursue a career in mechanics, after all that had been a bit of a passion of his since he could remember. The sound of loud clattering brought him out of his thoughts and back to the tiny restaurant he now worked in.

"I-I'm so sorry for that, sir!" A young woman apologized to the man she had spilled a glass of water over.

"Dammit! Why the hell don't you watch where you're going!" The man screamed back at her. Jacob's hands curled into fists as he saw this and he quickly made his way over to the escalating scene.

"Hey! Don't yell at her, she already apologized." Jacob said, anger evident in his dark eyes.

"Piss off, man. I wasn't talking to you." The man retorted, by then most of the occupants of the restaurant had fallen silent and had their eyes glued on the scene that was unfolding.

"Jake, calm down." The woman pleaded to the enraged man that was about to beat the hell out of the other man that looked just as pissed.

"James, stop fooling around and get you're ass back in the car. I would like to get to work early _this_ time." A smooth voice spoke next. The owner of it was hidden behind the angered man that was now identified as James. James visibly relaxed his aggressive stance and with a final glare thrown Jacob's way he turned and walked toward the exist. With him out of the way the owner of the other voice was revealed. It was a young man around his late teen years with bronze, unruly hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin and sharpened features. He was lean with little muscle and stood a couple of inches shorter than Jacob.

"I apologize for James' rude behavior." He said toward the young woman. She nodded dumbly, quite stunned with the man's beautiful appearance and seemingly nice attitude. Jacob just snorted, still a bit lively from what had occurred moments ago. This caused the shorter male to shift his piercing green eyes toward him for a fraction of a second before he too left.

"Jacob, Bella, what happened?" The owner of the place finally decided to make an appearance.

_'Bout time, old man.'_ Jacob thought as he turned back to look at the older man.

"Oh, It was nothing, Mr. Owens. Just a little accident with a customer, but it turned out fine." Bella lied, a smile spreading on her pink lips. The old man just sighed before he ordered them to get back to work.

"What a shitty job." Jacob said through clenched teeth. Earning a laugh from his co-worker.

"Thanks for helping me out, Jake." The brunette smiled up at him.

"No need to thank me, Bells. That asshole was asking to get his ass kicked." Jacob replied.

"I know, he was horrible, but his friend seemed nice…" She trailed off, a pink blush coloring her cheeks. Jacob rolled his eyes at her love (more like lust) struck expression. Although, if he were honest with himself he would also agree that the bronze haired male was quite attractive. Jacob had long ago come to grips with the fact that he was bisexual, after a couple of experiments during high school, but the man looked like a snobbish asshole so he would not admit that he was rather…hot.

"Whatever, Bella."

"Don't whatever me! You know he was sexy!" Bella yelled, gaining the attention of a few customers. After blushing an almost unhealthy shade of red she and Jacob got back to work until their shift ended.

* * *

"This is no way to make a living." Jacob grumbled as he and Bella walked out of the restaurant and back to the apartment they shared with two other people. Because of his low income and necessity to pay off his college studies he shared an apartment with three of his closest friend, one of them being his cousin, so he wouldn't have to pay too much on lease for a place to live. The four of them also took turns buying groceries and other supplies. However, not all of them had financial troubles. Bella regularly received checks to pay off the semesters of college however, living with the other three was a good way for her to save money for other things, and it also helped out the other three since she would usually splurge on them.

"I know work sucks, but it helps you out a lot, Jake." Bella told him with an understanding smile.

"Yeah I know… I just wish there was another way to make more money!" Jacob stressed.

"I know, I know… C'mon let's go in here, I'm thirsty." Bella said as she pulled Jacob into a store. Bella hurried off to the food section while Jacob simply wondered around the rest of the store. While he was gazing through the magazine stand something caught his eye. It was bright blue magazine cover titled 'WildLife' with brightly colored topics plastered all over the cover page however, this wasn't what caught his attention, no, it was the model on the cover. Bright emerald eyes stared back at him, with a mischievous yet sensual look on his pale face, unruly bronze hair was, if possible, more tousled and perfectly framed the man's face. Perfectly smooth washboard abs peeked under a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans clung to his slender hips.

'_What the hell…' _Jacob thought as he stared dumbly at the magazine cover.

"Oh my God! Isn't that…" Jacob was nearly startled to death as Bella came to his side.

"It is! It's the guy from the restaurant!" Bella all but squealed as she took a closer look at the cover.

"Aww, all the good ones always turn out gay." Bella mumbled, disappointment lacing her voice.

"Why do you think he's-" Bella cut him off.

"Um, have you even read the topics surrounding Mr. Sexy, Jake?" Bella informed, eyeing her friend carefully. Jacob rolled his eyes at the nickname she had chosen for the guy and then realized the he had in fact not seen any of the words surrounding the man. They all said something that would normally appeal to gay men, tips on how to get a guy, great gay tourist spots in L.A. and things like that.

"Oh."

"Heh, I think you like him." Bella teased. Jacob sputtered out a string of swear words before he dropped the magazine and began to walk away.

Bella laughed at her friend's reaction and picked up the fallen magazine. She then turned and walked toward the cash register.

* * *

"Why the hell did you buy that?" Jacob asked as he saw Bella take out the magazine he was sure he would never ever see again. They had finally arrived at their apartment and Jacob had thrown himself on the couch.

"Well I'm a little curious about this guy, but I thought you would like this, I mean you are the bi one." Bella remarked as she began to look through the magazine.

"Doesn't mean I'm into the pompous, snobbish, half-witted models in that magazine." Jacob replied dryly.

"What are you talking about? You don't even know if they're like that." Bella retorted, an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah well, they looked like that at the restaurant, first the asshole that was yelling at you over spilled water, and that other guy just seemed like he was looking down on us... bastard." Jacob ranted, trying to justify his point. He never did like people like that.

"Jake, nobody can look down on you, you're freaking tall." Bella mumbled as she continued to skim over the various pictures in the magazine.

"Wow," Bella breathed. "These guys sure know how to pose for the camera." She was now beginning to blush as she stared at a picture where the bronze haired male was pinned by an equally beautiful blond man with blue eyes and slightly more muscle than the bronze male.

"This is like Playboy, only not too graphic, for woman that like guys with other guys… which I just discovered I liked." Bella said as she continued to look at the very suggestive pictures, all of them seemed to star the mysterious man from restaurant, and even a couple of them included the other man, James.

"Oh, Mr. Sexy's name is Edward Masen and look that other guy is also a model." Bella informed Jacob as she handed him the magazine.

"See what I tell ya." Jacob commented as he began flipping through the magazine. When he turned the page he saw another rather interesting picture that would haunt him in his dreams. The bronze haired man, who's name was now known to him, was laying down on a large, black bed. He was shirtless and had his head thrown back. This time his hair was straighten out so that his bangs covered his left eye and his other eye held a playful expression. A coy smile adorned his face and a black lip ring held onto his full bottom lip. His hands were tied above his head and his clothed legs were spread apart. Jacob could feel blood rushing to his face and also a little ways south of that. Before Bella could say anything Jacob was out of his seat and rushed past Bella, leaving the magazine behind.

"Where you goin?"

"Bed!" Jacob replied, the loud sound of a door shutting close making Bella jump.

"Oookay." She then picked up the magazine and saw the reason for Jacob's strange behavior. A small giggle left her lips as she stared at it.

_'Who knew he was into bondage…_' Bella thought to herself. As she finally arrived at the last page an interesting ad caught her attention.

"WildLife is currently searching for new male models for their daily issues. No experience needed, must be between the ages of 18 to 25. Good pay and flexible hours. Blah blah blah… try outs at Hilton hotel located on…" Bella read the information aloud, an idea forming in her head. A very brilliant idea.

"Oh, Jaaake," Bella sang out. "How would you like to earn some extra money?"

* * *

**AN: Lol well there you have it folks! The first chapter of my new story~ XD I don't expect this to go on to long probably no more than 6 chapters. Omg for this fic i have a very intresting playlist which if you havent heard any of the songs u should! first song: Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star, The Bad touch by The Bloodhound Gang, Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake and even a spanish song called Egoista by Belinda, which i feel fits this story very well. **

**Editing this thing got me all giddy. ^3^ Hopefully it has less mistakes than before.**

**Reviews appreciated, flames are disregarded. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well guess what, I'm not dead! I am so sorry for the super long wait but I'm back and thats all that matters. Okay so this chapter has a bit of background info on Edward. Anyway I was so wrong because this story is going to have to be longer than 6 chapters I'm not sure how much longer but I just got too many ideas for this story. Sorry again for the delay and I hope you enjoy the ever anticipated 2nd chapter. :)**

**Also thanks to all those who reviewed and fave'd and put this story on their alerts list! :D All mistakes are mine, I just really wanted to post this now, I'll correct any mistakes tomorrow. :)**

**Warnings: See 1st chapter.**

**...**

A brilliant idea, she had called it. An easy way to get some money, she had said, but honestly Jacob was very unsure of his supposed _best friend's _advise. Bella had eagerly suggested that he try out for the open-call WildLife was holding the following Saturday, saying that it would be a piece of chocolate covered cake, or something like that. Jacob of course had profusely refused, there was no way in heaven or hell that he would ever even consider becoming one of those _pretentious, stuck-up, snobs_, as he called them. Ever since he was in high school he learned to differentiate between certain types of people and the ones that he met that day at the diner where definitely the ones to avoid. As wrong as Jacob knew he could be, because after all his parents had raised him to believe that you must not judge on first appearances, he just could not help it. He had learned the hard way that if his gut told him something was wrong it was probably right. With a long sigh, Jacob tried to refocus on what the professor was droning about before he missed the entire lecture.

…

"Hey, honey. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to the beach with us. It's gonna be fun…" there was a fuzzy noise before the voice continued again, "Come on, Edward. I know you're there… well if you decide to join us we're going to Santa Monica, alright? Hope to see you there, bye." She finished with a sad sigh. Edward lazily continued to pet his dog's head as his answering machine beeped loudly before silence drowned him once more.

"Sorry, Alice." He whispered. He felt his heart ache a little at the knowledge that he had again caused his sister pain because he had refused to go out with the her and the group. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with her or his other sister, no, it wasn't that. It was because of _him_, he was the one responsible for the dull pain that spread throughout his body whenever he was so much as near him. And what made it so much fucking painful was the _he_ was so oblivious to the fact that Edward had any feelings toward him that it made Edward laugh humorlessly with how incredibly fucked up his life was. At first he had adamantly denied any such feeling toward another man. It was wrong, unnatural… it was disgusting. He had spent long hours at night tossing and turning in his bed trying to rid the image of the older man's face from his memory, where he feared it had been engraved in forever. It hadn't worked, his feelings only grew, little by little, with every casual touch, every glance his way, and every rare embrace. More and more he saw his young body respond to those touches and thoughts, after all a sixteen year old boy had loads of hormones messing with his body already, that this only made it worse. It became so powerful in fact that he couldn't contain those urges. The first time it had been messy and painful, it had happened in the backseat of one of the graduating senior's car. There were no loving embraces, no tender kisses, and no sweet words. It had just been a quick, meaningless fuck. After that, Edward felt even worse because that had not been the way he had wanted his first time to go, neither was the person the correct one. With tears streaming down his face he returned home in hopes to find some solace, but instead that was the day when his life fell apart, and when he realized just how much Carlisle Cullen meant to him.

A loud knock on his door startled him back to reality, and got his large German Sheppard barking.

"Calm down, Maxi." Edward said to his dog before getting up to answer his door. The person he found upon answering was the last one he wanted to see now.

"What are you doing here, James?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. James seemed unfazed by this and let himself in taking Edward's slim waist by the hands and turning him around.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend, baby?" James purred, holding the other man against him. Edward hastily pushed the other man off him before he shut the door closed.

"I've told you thousands of times to stop joking around like that. Now what do you want?" Edward demanded, crossing his arms. James smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Carlisle sent me." James replied noticing the way Edward stiffened at the mere mention of the other man's name.

"Why?" The question came out in a whisper.

"Seems like from all of the trouble you've taken to avoid him these past weeks, he assumed you wouldn't answer the phone if he called. And after you didn't answer Alice's calls he got worried, as did I." James explained, softly touching Edward bronze hair. He slowly dragged his hand down to Edward's chin and tugged it up until their eyes met.

"You know that once we start the shoots you'll have to see him everyday. Let me help you forget…" James breathed against the other's lips, leaning down to steal a kiss.

"Stop… I can't." With a sigh James pulled back and smiled at the younger man.

"Well, now that I know his precious boy is ok I should head out." James teased giving Edward one last kiss on his forehead before walking toward the door. "Oh, and if you change your mind, you know where to find me, Sexy." He said with a wink as he walked out of Edward's apartment.

"Idiot." Edward huffed, his large dog barking afterwards as if agreeing with him. How he wished he could simply forget Carlisle and move on. How he wished he could go back to James and love him the way he deserves.

"Come on, Maxi, let's go take a nap."

…

"Jacob, get your ass up and tell Bella you'll go with her. She is driving me fucking crazy with all the whining she's been doing lately." Leah urged. This was promptly followed by and indigent yell.

"I so do not whine!" Bella yelled from the kitchen which caused Leah to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever just shut her up about the modeling thing." Leah pleaded.

"Bells, please, I have no desire of trying out, why are you insisting so much" Jacob asked as he got up and walked towards Bella.

"Well, jeez, I don't know maybe because I have to hear you complain day after day about how shitty the job you have is, or how you almost never have any money? Huh? I think that's a pretty good damn reason." Bella huffed, glaring at her friend.

"Bella!"

"Jacob!"

"For fuck's sake, shut up!" Leah bellowed.

"Guys?" Asked a very confused and slightly scared Quil as he entered the apartment, books in hand.

"What?" All three shouted back.

"Why are you all yelling? The neighbors are gonna complain again." Quil muttered as he settled in.

"These two are at it again." Leah pointed at said two.

"Again? Jacob, man, just do it. Bella is driving me nuts!" Quil all but begged, ignoring the glare Bella threw his way.

"You guys suck…" Bella mumbled to herself.

"Alright," Jacob stopped once Bella let out a loud, high pitched squeal, "I'll go, after all it's only a try-out, right, no guarantee they'll even look at me twice." Jacob sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"That's all you had to do, God, Jacob you are such a dumbass." Leah seethed.

…

The place was cramped, there were guys everywhere. Most of them were fidgeting in their seats, or pacing in the little space that was left in the narrow hallway. Jacob was not so much nervous as he was wary. He had been there for about thirty minutes now and he had already seen around fifty guys go in through the double doors at the end of the hallway before coming out with either sullen, angry, or disillusioned expressions.

'_Well at least I won't be stuck here all day.' _Jacob thought, relieved.

"Jacob Black." The voice rang out through out the hallway and without hesitation Jacob stood from his seat and walked toward the large double doors. Standing next to them was a fairly tall young woman around her early twenties. She smiled politely at him and motioned for him to enter the room. Once Jacob arrived he was greeted with three expectant faces. All three were sitting down, two of them had jet black hair, the one in the middle and the one to his left, the third one had bright blond hair that almost looked white. The one in the middle smiled, almost childishly, once he walked in. All three of them looked him over, and after turning in a circle at the request of the man in the middle, Jacob heard the words he was sure the men that had walked out of this room with heartbroken expressions wished to hear.

"I absolutely love your look, come by the agency tomorrow morning and we'll get to work. Talk to Angie, she's right outside, to get everything you need, alright? Congratulations, Jacob Black." The man in the middle explained enthusiastically, his smile never leaving his face. The other two simply nodded in agreement. Jacob, at this point was sure he was hallucinating, he slowly mumbled a thanks their way and opened the doors to exit not really hearing what one of the men said to the woman that was now staring at him. Her honey brown eyes sparkled as she smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, Mr. Black, and welcome to the Wildlife family. Now my name is Angela Webber, and because we don't have to much time for formalities, here are the papers you need to sign, and look over; you might want to have your lawyer check them just so you know we run a legitimate business. Also you must arrive at the agency at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, and here is what you'll need to get through security. Well once again welcome to the family and we will see you tomorrow." Angela's speech was like background noise to Jacob as he dumbly took everything that was offered to him and thanked her. He walked out in a hazy state ignoring the incredulous looks sent his way. Once he was outside he began to chuckle which then turned into a full blown bellowing laugh, because honestly he just could not believe this was happening to him.

...End Chapter...

**AN: Thank you for reading and also there will be more drama in this story than I expected also some angst, I honestly just wanted a funny, sexy story for these two but I got carried away! :/ I know, I know, Edward and Jacob have yet to meet but they will next chapter, oh and I did a bit of research on male models and all that jazz but honestly most of the things I might write about on how the mgaazine agency works and all that is purely fictional. I will try to keep things realistic, like it does actually take them less than a minute to decide if they want to hire you at an open-call, but once again this story is fictional and just for fun!**

**In closing, anyone wanna guess who the three people that are picking out the new models are? ;)**

**Next chapter will be posted soon I promise! Love you all who read and love you more if you REVIEW! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: No, I haven't forgotten this story, no I'm not giving up on it. I know the updates are slow, and I apologize, I just have so much on my plate right now, but trust me when I say that to those loyal enough to stick around you will get your full story because I will finish this and all of my other stories. Moving on, I made this chapter a bit longer then the last one, and also more interaction between our main couple, but things won't move so fast, I'm not gonna have them declaring their undying love for each other on the next chapter, or the chapter after that for that matter. Please bear with me, I want this story to be fun and cute with just a touch of angst cause there can't be a Twi-fic without it. ;D **_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always.**_

_**Warnings: BoyxBoy, you should know that by now. ;P Also I should reiterate that all of my fanfics are based on the book's characters not MOVIE! I just could never picture the actors as the Twi-characters, sorry :/**_

_**Mistakes are mine.**_

...

Being in the WildLife studio was hectic, to put it lightly, as Jacob came to discover. Upon arriving at the studio he was greeted by the cute, placid looking girl he had met yesterday.

"Hi, welcome to WildLife studios, how can I help you?" She asked sweetly, smile on her pretty face.

"Angela, right?" Jacob asked, a bit unsure.

"Oh, right. Jacob Black. They've been expecting you." She said, bright smile still in place. "Head over to Mr. Aro's office, it's on the top floor." She finished while motioning toward the elevators on the opposite wall. Jacob gave her a small nod and smile before heading off to the office. Jacob was rocked with a mixture of emotions most of them veered toward anxiety.

"Mr. Black, if I'm not mistaking." A dark-haired man spoke from the front of the room as Jacob walked inside. Jacob recognized him as the one that had told him he had the job, to his sides were the same two men from yesterday, all three were dressed in nicely cut suits. Jacob ground out an uneasy reply and discreetly surveyed the large room which was filled with people, including the bronze haired model and the jackass that had yelled at Bella. Jacob walked over to where he was motioned to sit down, and tried his hardest to ignore the eyes that were on him.

"Okay then, yesterday we selected the few men that we believed were perfect for our magazine. Most of you are not experienced in this field, but as we previously stated you weren't required to be experienced because we will mold you into a perfect model. Now, before I introduce my top models we must introduce ourselves. I am Aro, the founder of this wonderful agency. If you have problems, questions, or concerns I am the one to speak to whenever the people I have placed to teach you can't answer or resolve a problem you may have. To my left is Marcus, and to my right is Caius, they are co-founders and should be treated with the same respect as you would treat me. Caius is the editor in chief, and Marcus is in charge of marketing." At the mention of their names both men gave a small nod of their heads toward the group of men before Aro continued, "Also, before I forget, if you would please bring up the contracts I handed out to you four yesterday, I assume you found that we are a well-run business and therefore had no problem in signing it." The four men promptly stood from their seats and handed back the stacks of papers before returning to their seats.

"With that out of the way let me introduce my precious models," he said while waving the four men over. They stood and walked toward the front.

"These are the ones that will help you all become experienced male models. This is Jasper, Edward, James, and Emmett." Aro spoke quickly, obviously enthusiastic. The four men either nodded or waved toward the new recruits. Jacob's eyes narrowed when he met dull, blue eyes that belonged to the bastard, James. With a glare of his own, James turned away trying to ignore the mental daggers Jacob was sending his way. Both failed to notice how Edward looked between them with amusement dancing in his eyes. With a low snicker he turned to look back at Jacob and smirked once the other male caught his gaze. Jacob could feel his entire body heat up from embarrassment when he noticed emerald eyes staring back at him, with a mocking smile to boot. While all of this transpired Aro continued to joyfully explain what the four new men would do, a few of the events the agency would host during the year, a quick rundown of their upcoming schedule, and finally a small speech of working together as a team to make the magazine the most successful one it could be.

"Please, my friends, make sure to put your best foot forward, cooperate, and learn from each other. You are all dismissed, please go ahead and prepare for the first photo session with the new guys." Aro ordered ushering all of the men out of his office.

"All right guys don't forget about next week's fundraiser, make sure to sign up. Remember Aro made it mandatory to attend so no playing hooky, Edward." Caius spoke as he walked away with Marcus trailing behind him. Edward rolled his eyes while his three companions laughed at him.

"So, welcome you guys, I'm Jasper, as ya'll already know. First of all we should head down to wardrobe and get ya'll changed before anything else, then we can try some practice shoots." Jasper talked with an airy voice that held a light southern accent. His bright blue eyes seemed to reflect his carefree attitude and his face had all the attributes of an all-American cowboy. Jacob smiled, already knowing that they were going to get along just fine, he also felt a bit gulty of thinking they were all just stuck up assholes. To Jasper's left was a man about his height, with a strong upper-body, chiseled, handsome face, and light brown eyes. His soft looking curly hair was chocolate colored and when he smiled at them it was apparent he had dimples. He was the one that spoke next.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, and my first advise is to not piss off Rose, or Tanya for that matter." Emmett said, rubbing the back of his head as if remembering a, now healed, wound.

"Who are they?" Asked one of the new recruits, he was shorter than Jacob, about Edward's height, had olive colored skin, black hair, and had a light French accent.

"They are who you will meet now, so lets get going." James said ushering them down the hall. Jacob couldn't help but glare one final time in his direction, truthfully he knew the guy hadn't committed a crime, or done something that deserved his ever lasting hate, but Jacob just didn't like him.

"With all the glaring you might actually burn a hole into his head." The snicker was soft, so only Jacob could hear, and he recognized the velvet voice immediately. He peered down to see Edward looking up at him, lopsided grin in place.

"If only." Jacob replied, as cocky as possible. Edward quirked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Just keep in mind that you will be working together, so try to keep it civil." Edward said, beginning to walk ahead before he slowed his pace and looked at Jacob once again. "I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Masen." With that he caught up to James who immediately pulled him into conversation. Jacob stared after him, unsure of the feeling in his stomach, or the feeling floating in his head.

'_Must've been something I ate.' _He thought as he unconsciously brought a hand to his stomach.

….

"My word, you boys are gorgeous." The blonde in front of Jacob whispered as she sized each of them up.

"Indeed. Oh, hi, I'm Tanya and this is Rose." The red-head beside the blonde said gesturing to herself and the other woman.

"I'm the fashion consultant, and she'll be your stylist." Rose explained, "Now let's get you boys fixed up, shall we?"

….

Jacob had been the last one out of the dressing room, he awkwardly tugged on the thin, silver chain that Rosalie had insisted he wear and walked toward the other room where the rest of the guys were doing practice shoots. He was wearing fitted black jeans, a white wife beater, and a black leather jacket, his hair had been combed into a nice low pony-tail. With a heavy sigh he walked next to Jasper, noticing that the other male had also changed clothes he was now wearing jeans, a button-down, blue shirt and a black tie. He smiled when he saw Jacob and gave him an appreciative nod.

"Nice, there's no doubt you'll rake in more readers." Jasper said with a soft laugh. Jacob couldn't help but feel flattered by those words and flashed Jasper a smile of his own. He then looked over to where the camera was set up and saw a tall blond throwing comments at Emmett and another new model, who he remembered his name being Alec. The short boy looked even smaller standing next to the burlier man, his dark brown hair was tussled just so, and his simple outfit consisting of black slacks and collared shirt highlighted his youth perfectly. He had a beautiful face, fit for the camera, with shimmering hazel eyes.

"Damn, how old is he?" Jacob asked, still mesmerized.

Another low chuckle, "I asked the same thing, he's actually eighteen, youngest one we have." Jasper replied before continuing. "Oh, just so you know you'll be in the shots with Edward, Aro asked for that specifically."

Jacob turned to stare at the blond next to him who only gave him one last shrug before turning to look back at the couple who was currently posing for the camera. Jacob then surveyed the room and finally spotted the bronze-haired boy standing near the cameraman, his jade eyes following every one of his movements. His mouth suddenly went dry when he noticed what the other was wearing, faded grey skinny jeans that looked so tight in all the right places, a fitted dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it that accentuated his narrow wait and perfectly shaped hips. His rusty red hair was left natural, so his bangs barely reached his eyes, and that godforsaken lip ring clung to his full bottom lip. He was truly a sight to see and Jacob could not stop staring at him. Finally when green eyes met his he quickly dropped his gaze and ignored the hot flash that ran down his spine.

After a few minutes of ignoring the direction in which Edward was standing on he heard the cameraman call out his and Edward's name.

"Hi there, my name is Carlisle, it's a pleasure." Carlisle offered his hand to Jacob with a gentle smile. Jacob returned the handshake and smile introducing himself as well.

"Edward, why don't you take the lead on this one." Carlisle offered while setting up his camera. Edward replied with a nod and moved over to where the background was set up, with Jacob in tow. Jacob turned toward Edward and saw as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, once he heard the soft 'alright' from Carlisle he reached up for Jacob's thin chain, hooked his index finger around it, and pulled it down, bringing Jacob's face so close to his that their lips almost touched. His green eyes never left Jacob's dark brown, a smirk formed on Edward's lips just as the flash of the camera passed their eyes. A few second passed before Edward changed their positions, this time grabbing a fistful of Jacob's shirt and dragging him down this time bringing his lips next to Jacob's cheek. Jacob's breath hitched at this and he had to remember he was only posing, but then his mind convinced him to do something in return, after all he was here to work and put his own grain of rice in these photo shoots. Allowing the flash to go by and the few seconds it took for Carlisle to get ready for the next shot, Jacob reached for Edward's wrists and drew them toward his back, bringing his face down to Edward's, foreheads touching. Keeping eye contact Jacob flashed him a cocky grin before sticking his tongue out. Mentally shouting, 'gotcha,' Edward on the other hand was slightly surprised and couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks at being caught off guard, which only intensified when he heard Carlisle chuckle. They broke apart once the flash came and went.

"Excellent, you two. I think Aro will be pleased with these, and might even feature them in these month's issue." Carlisle explained happily while fixing his camera for more shots. Jacob couldn't help the smile that clung to his face, he wasn't usually as bold as he was being that day, so he was extremely proud of himself. He glanced down at Edward and noticed with amuesment, and if he were honest with himself a tiny bit of satisfaction, that a pink blush still dusted Edward's cheeks. Once Edward's eyes met his he couldn't help widening his grin.

"So, how's that for a first time?" Jacob asked wiggling his eyebrows. Edward blinked and pursed his lips as if in deep thought.

"Interesting…" Edward trailed off, Jacob's chest swelled in pride at the almost compliment before Edward spoke again. "However, you must learn to relax your posture more, also when we pose together, or for that matter when you pose with anyone else, you must keep your complete focus on them, as if they are the only person in the room. " Edward explained keeping his eyes away from the other man.

"Hey, trust me when I say that won't be a problem." Jacob grinned, ignoring the eye roll of the other male.

"And another thing…" Edward went on to explain, word by word, the perfect way to appear completely at ease and natural in front of the camera. Jacob nodded here and there, not being able to stop his eyes from roaming over Edward's lips, imagining what it would have been like if he had just brought his face down toward his full lips. Mentally shaking those thoughts away, Jacob scolded himself for his inappropriate thoughts, he didn't even know the guy for-crying-out-loud. This was certainly not the time for those thoughts…_at least not yet_, he corrected himself.

To be continued...

**_AN(2): One other thing last chapter I asked if anyone new who the people hiring were and no one guessed it *gasp* :O Anyways yes it the Volturi, but no they aren't evil here, and before anyone asks, yes one of the other models is Laurent, but book version not movie remember that. :D_**

**_Hasta la vista, baby! Please Review. :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

The entire first week of his new job flew by Jacob so fast, he was doubting any of it even happened. Every day after his classes he headed to the agency for three hours or so, before heading back home. Before he knew it the day of the fundraiser had arrived and all he could do was just go along with what everyone else was doing. The event consisted of three crucial parts (all explained by a reluctant Edward); acquire contributors, donate whatever they gain to LGBT programs and other such foundations. And finally, to help their blossoming company achieve more recognition. Hearing this Jacob couldn't help but ask the bronze-haired model why he so readily avoided these events. His response being, and I quote, "I hate large crowds." With that the man patted Jacob on the arm saying he did a good job in the shoot and left.

The event itself was…rather boring, at least in Jacob's opinion. He did however meet more new people that kept him from wanting to gauge his eyes out. For example, he met a petite, energized girl named, Alice. She happily waltzed her way over to Jacob as soon as he arrived, how she knew his name before he even got a word out was still a mystery to him, and introduced herself. As the night progressed he learned that she was actually Edward's older sister, and that they had another sister, Esme.

"She should actually be around here." Alice guessed, shrugging her shoulders.

"And, all of you work here?" Jacob asked, taking a sip of his brightly colored drink, which he hoped was non-alcoholic since he had to drive himself home.

Alice shook her head, "No, Edward's the only one. I'm actually just studying, and Esme, well, she took over the family business." Jacob nodded, taking one last look around the area noticing that Emmett was walking there way. Giving a welcoming nod to Emmett, Alice stood up and bounced toward him.

"Hello there, Handsome." She greeted playfully.

"Hello yourself, Beautiful. And, Jacob, good to see you. It's nice to have eye candy during these things." Emmett greeted, throwing a wink at him. Jacob smiled his greeting, still getting accustomed to his new co-worker. They exchanged small talk over the loud music playing for a while.

"So, did Edward decide to bail on the fundraiser early, or did he not show up at all?" Emmett inquired as he sipped his drink.

Alice shook her head furiously, "Emmett, what little faith you have in my little brother, of course he's here… somewhere, I swear I saw him earlier." As if by an act of magic the bronze-haired male appeared through the crowd, with James on his heels. They spotted the group and headed toward them. He greeted his sister with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and the other two with a acknowledging nod. James waved at them and hugged the petite girl.

"Well, my dear brother I'm glad I didn't have to lose face because of you." Alice grinned. Edward cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"If you're talking about me showing up tonight, blame this one." Edward said pointing at the grinning man beside him. Alice smiled cheekily at them.

"What you do, James, tie him up and drag him down here?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, clearly amused.

"Now there's an idea." James smirked, glancing over at Edward. Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing and Jacob almost coughed up his drink. At hearing those words he remembered the picture he had seen in the magazine, the one with Edward… tied… up.

Jacob had, for the most part, dispelled any and all physical attraction he had initially felt for the other model. He knew that it would just make working with the guy that much more complicated, and all he was looking for was a good way to make enough money to pay his expenses, not a fling. Nonetheless, he was still a man who was attracted to other men and slips of this nature where bound to happen, so Jacob downed the remainder of his drink and willed the images in his mind to disappear. Edward took up residence beside Jacob while James slid in next to Emmett. Edward threw him a smile that had Jacob calling for another drink.

"Is that Jasper?" James almost hollered over the heavy bass of the music playing. The group turned to where he pointed and indeed saw the blond model dancing away with another guy. Jacob smiled when he recognized the man, he was also a new model at the agency and was incredibly sweet. His name was Laurent and his soft olive-tone skin and glossy black hair contrasted nicely with Jasper's sun-kissed skin and brilliant blond hair. They both looked like they were enjoying themselves with the way they were dancing.

"I swear all that guy needs is a dance floor and good music to live a happy, full life." Emmett chuckled.

"Well, I'm not one to take pleasure in just looking. I'll see ya." James announced as he stood from his seat and walked over to the dance floor. Emmett stared after him for a moment before he too stood and shrugged his shoulders saying, "what the hell, I'm going too."

Alice giggled, "I want to go too. C'mon, you two." She said while pulling on Edward's arm. Jacob raised his eyebrows at the invitation and was going refuse when he was pulled up my pale hand. He saw Edward grin at him.

"If I'm being forced, you are too." The three headed for the floor and mixed in with the other swaying bodies. The current song had a fast tempo and was actually pretty catchy. Jacob threw caution to the wind and decided to enjoy himself; it wasn't like he didn't know how to dance. With an amused chuckle, Edward began to move to the rhythm of the music, letting it control his body. The group danced for a couple of songs, sometimes yelling over the music to converse, and by the time that Aro came out to speak to the audience Jacob almost groaned when the music was turned down.

By the end of the night the music, lights, and people were beginning to blur in Jacob's eyes. His ears felt like they were going to explode and his feet and back were aching like hell. He sat down on his chair and let out a drawn out yawn. He was far too tired to remain here, he wanted to go home.

"This is it for me." Jacob ground out as he yawned again. "Bye, everyone." With a wave to the group he turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk with you." The voice stopped him mid-step. Edward smiled as he reached his side. "I'm ready to get out of here too." He explained. The walk toward the parking garage was filled with mindless chatter. Jacob noticed that Edward seemed more relaxed and open. He couldn't help but be reminded of his older sister, Rebecca, who sometimes would be as happy as a clam while other days she would be so irritable that even their dad was afraid of getting too close to her. Jacob couldn't contain his laughter. Edward glanced at him questioningly.

"What is it?" The bronze-haired couldn't help but ask.

After stifling his laughter Jacob replied, "you just reminded me of someone." Edward cocked his head to the side, eyebrows shooting up.

"Oh?"

"My older sister. She always had the weirdest mood swings." Jacob smirked down at the shorter man.

"Are insinuating that I also have weird mood swings?" The man's lips pursed and he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm not insinuating. It was a light way of letting you know." Jacob's grin widened, white teeth showing. Jacob had found that he enjoyed teasing the other whenever he was in one of his uptight moods.

Jacob continued when a glare was thrown his way, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, man. It's just that I notice how some days your one way and other's your nearly biting the heads off puppies."

Edward bit his lip to contain the smile, "that's ridiculous."

"Doesn't make it untrue." Jacob countered.

"So, I have bad days. Who doesn't? Besides, you yourself can't possibly all happy-go-lucky every single day." By this point in the conversation they had reached Jacob's parked motorcycle, Edward's car being a few feet away.

"No, you're right. It's just that yours are more noticeable." Jacob was feeling confident.

Edward scoffed, "maybe your just watching too closely." As he said this he leaned forward toward the taller man.

"That's a possibility." Their eyes met. For a second it looked like their lips were also going to meet when they pulled away from each other.

"Right, well, that's definitely something to keep in mind." With a wink and a wave, Edward walked toward his car without looking back. Jacob stared after him before chuckling.

"Fucking tease." Jacob wasn't exactly sure of what just happened but his plan of not holding any attraction toward Edward was sure to backfire, he was certain of that, but now he didn't really care.

…

Almost a month went by before the two of them had any sort of interaction that didn't involve work. With Jacob learning to juggle his school work and new job, it didn't give him a lot of spare time. He did however, being the wonderful observer he was, noticed a drastic change in Edward's behavior toward the blond photographer. Where before there were longing glances and soft sighs, now there was nothing. Well, almost nothing. They seemed to maintain a good relationship, but whatever infatuation Edward had held for the older man was apparently gone. At least that's what Jacob thought as he glanced over at them chatting while Carlisle set up his equipment.

"Trying to figure out what changed?" The voice made Jacob jump at being caught staring. He turned to face the man he had surprisingly gotten along with after a few day of working together. James had a smirk on his lips and leaned against the wall next to Jacob.

"Uh, what?" Jacob feigned innocence.

"You know what I mean. It's no secret that Edward has a thing for Carlisle, well for Carlisle it is; the man is oblivious. And, Edward prefers to have us all keep our mouths shut about the whole thing, but you know, he seems different." James grinned when Edward caught him staring.

"I sure as hell hope he's finally moving on." With that the shorter male walked past Jacob and went to get changed. Because he had been busy watching the man walk away (contemplating the words he had shared), Jacob had not noticed how Edward had made it to his side. He jumped when he almost crashed into the shorter man.

"Whoa, sorry." Jacob apologized. Edward just smiled up at him and then made him pull back when he flung a magazine right in front of his face.

"Congratulations, Mr. Black. You're on the cover, and on your first month too." Edward's smile turned into a crooked grin when he saw Jacob's eyes widen. Jacob stared at the picture in front of him. It was the one with him and Edward. He had the shorter man with his arms behind his back while he leaned down toward the surprised looking Edward.

"We look good." Was the first thing to leave his mouth. Edward's grin widened.

"Naturally. My covers always look good."

"Conceited, aren't we?" Jacob snickered.

"Nah, simply pointing out the truth. Come on, let's go before heads start rolling. Rose hates it when we're late." Edward said as he walked toward the dressing rooms with Jacob following behind him.

After that day's shoot Jacob was grateful to finally be at home. He had just enough time to nap before he had to get started on some damn paper he had been procrastinating on. He flopped on the couch and yawned loudly. He was about to drift off to dreamland when his phone blasted out with a ring tone designed for a particularly bubbly person.

_Oh, God… _

He reluctantly answered the call, "What?"

"Hello, Jake-a-licious." Bella's voice was to chirpy for his liking. He grimaced at the new nickname.

"Why the hell are you calling me that?" Jacob was almost afraid to ask.

There was a giggle, "I just so happen to have in my hand the magazine my dear friend works for and, why didn't you tell me you would be in the cover, Jake. You look hot, and in great company." Jacob could practically hear her smirk. He decided that he wasn't going to get any sleep and sat up, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Why did you buy that, Bells?"

"Like I was going to miss the chance to see you pose for the camera. I gotta say this thing is really entertaining. You guys are all so hot." Bella was near squealing and Jacob knew he had to switch topics or else she would start rambling on and on.

"Yeah, thanks. Are you coming home?" Jacob asked, stifling a yawn.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm finally finished with my classes, and I'm starving let's go eat, ok?" She didn't wait for a reply. "I'll pick you up in ten." The line went dead. Jacob shook his head in amusement. He was rather hungry himself.

…

Jacob was officially on his fourth month of modeling for WildLife, and he was pissed.

"There is absolutely no way in hell." Jacob ground out while crossing his arms. He pointedly ignored the seething look Tanya threw at him. She placed one hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. Jacob swore he heard someone in the background laugh at his predicament.

"Look here, boy. I'm not saying I want to shave off your pretty little head. All I want is to shorten the length, give you a more modern look, if you will." She explained with dangerously narrowed eyes. Jacob gave her a dubious look. He then recalled a time when he had been forced to sit through an entire marathon of America's Next Top Model, courtesy of one Isabella Swan, and there had been many girls that threw tantrums because they refused to cut their hair. Jacob sighed and groaned in displeasure.

"Fine, fine. Just get it over with." Tanya smiled triumphantly, picking up the scissors.

"I promise you'll love it, and you'll look even hotter." She rambled as she dove into his hair. Jacob just grunted in response. By the time she was done she was practically glowing.

"Just as I predicted, hot stuff. You look great." Jacob turned to the closest mirror and looked at his reflection. He had to admit he looked good. Tanya had left it at a good length, he could still run his fingers through his hair without immediately touching his scalp. He smiled.

"Damn. Good job, Tanya." Jacob said when he turned back toward the grinning women.

"Of course, darling. It's what I get paid to do." She winked. "Now, go get changed." She shooed him away. Jacob chuckled, heading toward the changing area.

"Looking good, Jacob!" Emmett called out from across the room when he reached the changing area. This caused the other inhabitants to notice his presence. Jacob managed a smile toward the other man and quickly walked over to the blonde women who had many clothing items in her hands. When she caught sight of him she raised an eyebrow, complemented him on his new look, and placed his outfit of the day in his hands.

"Hurry up and change." She was gone in a heartbeat. Jacob proceeded to do as he was told and changed into the outfit in his arms. It was a grey, crisp clean suit. It came with a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a wine red tie. He wasted to time in changing and was soon on his way to the studio. He felt incredible. He had always wanted to wear one of this things, but they were expensive as hell. He hummed along to the song playing through the speakers that hung in the ceiling and had a bounce in his step. When he reached the studio he saw Laurent and James already posing away in front of the camera. Then bronze hair caught his attention. He watched as Edward explained something to a fully concentrated looking Alec. The younger boy nodded here and there, not interrupting the older model. They were dressed alike, Jacob noted, they were both clad in casual clothing. Alec was sporting a red and white, checkered shirt with dark blue jeans and Edward was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a band logo on the front. His jeans were a dull maroon and he had a studded bracelet on his right wrist. When Edward turned to face him head on Jacob also saw that there was black lip clinging to his bottom lip.

"Tanya finally convinced you, huh?" Edward smiled when Jacob reached his side.

"That women has her ways." Jacob replied, smiling in greeting to both boys.

"You look great, Jacob. It was a wise decision." Alec said then, smiling up at the taller man.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Alec turned to Edward, "thank you for your help, Edward. I shall be back before our turn, excuse me." The boy walked away from the two older models.

"He's really polite." Jacob mussed.

"He is. You really do look good, Jacob. The change in hairstyles suits you." Edward complemented, meaning every word.

"Just good? Not hot or something equally valid?" Jacob teased, wiggling his eyebrows. The green-eyed boy bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry for offending you, Mr. Black. I of course meant you looked absolutely gorgeous." Edward over exaggerated every syllable.

"Damn straight." They stopped to stare at each other for a while before giving into their laughter.

"So, what stud are you wearing today, Ed?" Jacob asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Edward stuck out his tongue and showed off the round stud protruding from his red tongue. The base was black with a red cross in the center. The shorter male had gotten his tongue pierced about three weeks ago. The man had said he couldn't resist the temptation and decided to go ahead with it. Jacob had been with him when Aro first saw the new addition to Edward's facial jewelry. The man had gone pale from the shock and had scolded the bronze-haired model for at least ten minutes. Edward had explained to Jacob that Aro had only accepted his lip ring because he had thought that it complemented Edward's look, but had warned him not to go overboard. Jacob was glad that Edward had chosen a place where he could conceal it by just not opening his mouth, Aro had reluctantly agreed with him.

"Nice."

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" Jacob was taken aback by that question.

"Uh, no, I don't think so." Jacob replied; he was feeling nervous and he had no reason for it.

"It's just that Alice wants to drag me somewhere and I'd rather not go. So, could we go out? I know if I hide out at my apartment she'll just get pissed and she isn't an easy person to win back." Edward was refusing to look up at the taller man.

Jacob didn't think about it long before he answered, "sure, no problem." Edward beamed, finally meeting the other's eyes.

"Thank you. I'll make it fun I promise." He winked before he walked away. Apparently while they had been talking Carlisle had called him and Alec. Jacob watched the two models pose for a while. Their position were more innocent and sweet. One was with them simply sharing a hug, in another one they were standing back to back with their finger interlocked. Jacob then looked away when a thought hit him. Were him and Edward going on a _date_? Jacob mulled this over in his noggin. A few weeks ago they had talked about their past relationships, Jacob was still unsure of how they had gotten to that topic, and the truth about what had occurred with Carlisle came out. As it so happened the man was now engaged to Edward's older sister, Esme. Edward had confessed that that had been his breaking point and he had pushed himself to forget about Carlisle; not an easy task but one the he was slowly getting better at. Jacob had given a short explanation of his own love life, his past relationships had been short with not much to tell. His thoughts drifted back to tonight. Whether this was just an outing between friends or an actual date wasn't really the case. The attraction was there, Jacob found himself waking up to rather graphic dreams involving the other man, and he was sure that Edward was attracted to him as well. They flirted, but it was always playful, Jacob made sure of that. However, they were both free so why not…

Jacob shook his head at that thought, it would only cause problems to arise. He ran his hand through his hair and, despite himself, wished for the time to fly by until tonight.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm a horrible human being, I know. I'm so sorry for the awfulness of not updating. ;_; I love this story so much, yet I find it so difficult to write. I have so many ideas for it but then I get swept away in other things. To those who have stuck by this I thank you. I strongly believe that this story has about two to three chapters left. Oh, and since this is rated M maybe you're wondering where's the smut? Well, it'll be here next chapter. I was going to include it in this chapter, but I decided against it. Hopefully FFN won't notice the smutty goodness... Ah, the OOC'ness is piling up so much I think it'll crush me, I apologize. _ **

**I'll update soon, maybe, hopefully... ._. I shouldn't ask for reviews, I am not worthy, but if you want I'll read them eagerly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another long awaited update. Again sorry for my terrible updating skills. I hope there are no inconsistencies in this chapter cause it's been a while since I sat down and actually wrote for this fic. **

**Warnings: Same as always. A bit of angst here, but it's not much. You learn a bit more of Edward's past and his deal with Carlisle. And we get to the good stuff between our two hot models, but it might not be what your all expecting just yet. Please forgive me if this sucks ass, but I just finished it after revising it and re-writing it for the 50th time.**

**All mistake are mine. Enjoy**

**...**

With a soft sigh escaping his lips Edward began his journey out of WildLife studios anticipating the night before him. He walked past Angela and smiled at the sweet young woman.

"Have a good night, Angela." Edward waved. The brunette looked up from her computer, sliding her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, and smiled.

"You too, stay safe." Angela waved before standing up from her seat and stretching. It was about time she got ready to leave as well.

Edward made his way toward his parked Volvo. Tonight would be a good night, at least that's what he hoped. He and Jacob had agreed on meeting at Edward's apartment before going out, Edward had offered to pick Jacob up at his place, but Jacob refused saying something about annoying roommates. He had laughed at that. Edward started his car and carefully made his way home through the evening traffic. Once he arrived at his apartment complex he felt the tingling sensation of eagerness tickling his stomach. All he had to do now was walk and feed his dog and take a quick shower before waiting for the other man. Edward chuckled as he ran out of his apartment, being led by his energetic German Sheppard. He had enough time to lock his door before a familiar voice froze him in place.

"Hello again, Edward." Carlisle's voice sounded friendly, but Edward caught the undertone of seriousness in it. He turned slowly and faced the blond man.

"Hey." Edward kept his eyes on his dog. Max was softly whining around Carlisle's legs, he obviously remembered his previous owner. Edward watched as Carlisle bent down to pet the affectionate dog before speaking once again.

"I know you're busy, would you mind if I accompanied you on your walk?" Edward rolled his eyes at the question, his lips tugging upward in a small smile.

"Sure, I always take him to the park down the street." They walked a few minutes in silence, Edward growing more and more anxious with each passing second.

"Why are you here, Carlisle?" Edward finally asked.

"I'm not here to convince you to come with us, if that's what you're thinking. I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right." Edward remained silent for a moment before chuckling; it sounded fake, forced.

"I'm not the one who's recovering from a heart attack." There was a pause, Carlisle was thinking over what he was going to say next. When no words came Edward sighed, the grip on his dog's leash tightening.

"Look, I've made my peace with what they did to me. If I say that I forgive them, it's just a lie, with that said I can't see them yet; I can't face that _man_ yet. I tried to understand their side of things, but then I asked myself why should I do that if they didn't extend the same courtesy to me. It hurts me to know that dad is in poor health and that mom is without conciliation, but it doesn't change a thing. Maybe that makes me a terrible person…but frankly I don't care." Edward could feel his eyes sting but he chose to ignore it, keeping his head down so Carlisle wouldn't notice. After more silence Edward apologized, he wasn't sure why but he felt the need to apologize to the man who has had to put up with him since he was fifteen.

Once the apology left his lips Edward was forced back a few steps when a strong hand gripped his arm. Edward's eyes widened when he realized just how close Carlisle had placed himself in front of him. He could feel his heart thump loudly inside his chest. Although Edward had worked hard to rid himself of any remaining feelings he held for Carlisle, it seemed like being this close to the older man still managed to speed up his heartbeat.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, Edward. I've told you time and time again that apologizing for something you can't control is pointless." Carlisle sounded pissed. Edward averted his eyes again, Carlisle continued.

"Don't apologize for what you feel, for who you are, especially not to _them_. The only reason why I'm going is because of Esme." Edward had to smile at that, of course, Esme could make this man do anything. Not that Edward minded, at least not now, she had helped him convince Carlisle to introduce him to Aro, which lead to his employment at WlidLife.

"Well I've kept you long enough." Carlisle said this while looking at his wrist watch, releasing Edward from his grip. This snapped Edward out of his dazed state and he mumbled a curse. If he didn't hurry back home he was going to be late.

"Thank you for worrying about me Carlisle, and please have a safe trip. Take care of my sisters." Edward gave a genuine smile. He still loved this man in front of him, maybe not in the way he used to, but he still loved him. He was the one who took care of him when he had no obligation to, he gave him a home and a loving one at that, and most importantly he accepted him for who he was.

"Of course, I'll walk you back, if you don't mind." Carlisle motioned for Edward to go first. After Carlisle left Edward hurried up the steps to his apartment. He had only a few minutes before Jacob arrived and he'd be damned if he got caught with red eyes and blotchy cheeks.

…

Jacob glanced at the bathroom mirror one last time before finally exiting the bathroom. He was nervous as hell. Like literally, hands sweating, stomaching churning, nervous.

"You look like a virgin on her wedding night." Leah was ever so comforting. Bella and Quil couldn't stifle their loud laughter. Jacob glared at the smug looking Leah.

"Shove it, Leah." He hissed.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you're the one who's gonna do the shoving tonight, Jake." Another round of laughter. Jacob gave up and left after grabbing his keys. Hopping onto his bike he revved the engine a little before speeding off to Edward's place. They, surprisingly, lived close to each other. When he arrived at the nice looking apartment complex he was pleased to find the redhead already waiting for him outside. Jacob climbed off his bike and fought off another wave of nervousness when Edward reached his side.

"Sexy." Edward said, pointing at the black helmet Jacob was sporting. Jacob smiled as he took it off, running a hand through his hair.

"Here, you'll need it." Edward's smirk faltered.

"We're taking your bike?" There was a small quiver in his voice, Jacob's grin grew.

"Of course, you don't have a problem with that, right?" Jacob watched as Edward eyed the motorcycle carefully.

"No…I've just never been on one." With each word Edward's voice softened.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow since it's your first time." Jacob's smug look caused Edward to grunt while he put on the heavy helmet. Jacob got on the bike and patted the space behind him. Edward took a deep breath, unintentionally taking in the lingering scent of Jacob, before climbing on. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the strong torso in front of him. Jacob felt his heart speed up and wondered if Edward could feel it under his hands.

"So where's this place you were telling me about?" Jacob asked as he started his bike after Edward told him he nodded and took off. Loving the way Edward tightened his grip when he gave a sharp turn or sped up just a bit to tease the first timer. Edward bit back a curse every time the damn bike swerved or went just a bit too fast for his liking, he knew Jacob was messing with him, but he was going to get him back for this.

When they arrived at their destination, Edward was all too eager to get off the bike. He carefully removed the helmet before running a hand through his hair.

"So, how was the ride?" Jacob grinned down at Edward. The redhead shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and leaned toward the taller man as he handed him his helmet, making sure to brush their hands together as he spoke.

"Alright, I guess, but I was hoping for a rough ride." His green eyes glinted in mischief as a crooked smile grazed his lips. He turned away from Jacob the moment he saw the man start to lean toward him.

"Come on, let's go inside." Edward suppressed a chuckle when he heard the other curse under his breath.

'_Payback's a bitch, Jacob Black.' _Edward thought to himself. That's what he get's for nearly giving him a heart attack on that damn bike. Moment's later Jacob was walking at his side, a look of amusement on his handsome face.

"You know, you and I really need to have a little chat." Jacob whispered into Edward's ear. Edward didn't even suppress the shiver that went down his spine.

"Really? And why's that?" Edward raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. Jacob chuckled as they entered the establishment.

"I think you know why, sugar." With that Jacob turned to fully face the redhead. Edward bit his lower lip, his cheeks flushing. This time it was serious, no games.

"Later." Edward squeaked out.

"I'll hold you to that." Jacob winked. His nervousness had completely dissipated the moment he realized Edward wanted him too. Yes, it's been quite a while since Jacob discovered that he wanted Edward Masen. His former hesitation that kept him away from making a move on the redhead were the feeling he knew the man held for another man. Now, though, it appeared that Edward was no longer sighing after the blond photographer, so why not point out where he stood. He was tired of simply flirting; he wanted more, so much more. As they walked toward an empty table, Jacob took in the place for the first time. At first he thought they were in a nightclub because of the loud music and grinding bodies, but it was actually a restaurant. It had two connected floors, the second floor was the dining area and the first floor was packed with dancing bodies. When they reached an empty table a perky brunette appeared next to them. She was smiling widely and bobbed her head slightly to the rhythmic music playing.

"Welcome to Cal, what can I start you boy's off with tonight?" She took out a small notepad and pencil from the apron around her waist.

"Lemon tea for me, please." Edward smiled up at her.

"Sure thing, hun. And you?" She looked toward Jacob. He looked down at the table and noticed there was a laminated piece of paper near his hands. The area they were in was well lit, as opposed to the dance floor, so he could clearly read the drinks available.

"A coke's fine, thanks." The girl nodded.

"Alright, be back in a flash to take your orders." She left quickly.

"I hope you like the food here." Edward commented as he stared down at the paper in his hand. It was identical to the one Jacob had. Jacob looked down at the paper in his hand and flipped it over, written on the other side were the meals available. They were simple things like burger, nachos, salads, etcetera. After a few minutes of innocent chatting the girl came back with their drinks. After they ordered and the girl left Jacob turned his full attention on Edward, who was happily sipping his tea.

"From first impressions, I didn't take you as the kind of guy that came to these sort of places." Edward couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It's all in the company." Edward replied as their food arrived. Problems be damned, they needed to resolve this little issue tonight, Jacob was certain. They ate in silence, only commenting on the food. Once they were finished, and argued about who would pay, (they decided to go Dutch) Edward suggested they dance for a while. Jacob eagerly agreed.

Jacob watched with envy as Edward moved gracefully with the sensual music. The boy knew just when to sway his hips along with the music. It was damn hypnotizing. The envy came when he noticed the way others around them would stare appreciatively at the dancing male. The looks were harmless enough, but they still irked him. He shook his head to dissipate the unpleasant thoughts and took a bold step forward. His arms reached for the shorter man and brought him closer until their bodies touched, chest to back. Edward smirked when he felt the taller man finally make a move. Edward purposefully ground his hips with more effort against the other man's pelvis, raising his hands to the man's neck. He nearly gasped when he felt an intruding hand glide up his chest, teasing him with small circular motions. The slow, languid song eventually ended and so did their little dance. Reluctantly, Jacob detached himself from the man. He was about to speak when a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him from the dance floor. Edward ignored the curious glances as he dragged Jacob out of the club. They had been there for over three hours and he was tired of the suffocating sexual tension. He had never before had the urge to rip the clothes off of another person and let them ravish him then and there.

Once outside in the cool mid-November air, Edward shoved Jacob to the nearest wall, got on his tiptoes, and pressed their mouths together. Jacob was motionless for a moment, his mind catching up with what they were doing before he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled him impossibly closer. Edward parted his lips and coaxed the other man to do the same. Once the other man's mouth opened a fraction, Edward slipped his tongue in, engaging the other to play. Their tongues glided against each other causing the owners to groan simultaneously.

"I think it's time for that chat." Edward breathed out as he pulled away from Jacob. The brunette nodded, also recovering from the mind-blowing kiss. They hastily made their toward Jacob's motorcycle. Edward threw on the helmet and got on behind Jacob. The taller man started the bike and sped off toward the other's home. They knew what would happen next and both were anticipating it greatly.

Edward's face flushed when he couldn't manage to open his apartment's door. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to glare at the taller man. "Need help?" Jacob's voice was husky, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"No." Edward didn't trust himself to say more than that. He turned back to the door and finally managed to turn the key the right way, his brain didn't exactly have all of the blood it required as it was elsewhere down south. He led Jacob in and closed the door behind him.

He looked up when Jacob squeezed his hand. "Are you sure about this?" The gentleness in his voice made Edward's blood heat.

"Are you?" Edward countered. His response was a searing kiss. Somehow they made it to the couch in between kisses before they where assaulted by a large, happy dog.

"Shit." Edward cursed under his breath. He got off Jacob's lap and calmed the dog down.

"So, this is Max." Jacob chuckled as the pooch looked up at him curiously.

"Yes, sorry. And, sorry to you buddy, but you're going to your bedroom." Edward said as he guided the dog into the spare room of him apartment, it was late anyway he needed his sleep.

"His bedroom?" Jacob asked, amused.

"Well, it's the guestroom, he usually sleeps with me." Edward explained.

"Lucky dog." Jacob murmured. Edward looked uncertain for a moment, his eyes glued to the floor.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Jacob stood up from the couch and walked toward Edward. From there he could see how red the man's face was.

"Jacob, do you really want this?" Jacob could hear the uncertainty in the man's voice, something he hadn't heard before. This was a side of Edward he'd yet to see and one that clearly showed how vulnerable he was; how little he trusted others.

"Hey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to tonight. There's always tomorrow." Jacob grinned.

"It's not that I don't want to, cause God know I do, it's just that with all that's been happening. I don't want this to turn out like it did with…" Edward trailed off, not sure if he should say anymore. Jacob was fully attentive now.

"The last time I tried to have a formal relationship it blew up in my face. I ended up hurting a good friend by crossing this line, and I don't want that to happen again." Edward was looking down as if ashamed. Jacob hooked his fingers under the other's chin and gently lifted it up. Their eyes met.

"No relationship is guaranteed to work, there will always be risks, but if you want to start something with me then why not give it a shot? It might last a few weeks or months or who knows how long, but we'll never know unless we give it a try." Edward stared deeply into the deep brown eyes of Jacob Black and saw such raw honesty that it was all it took for him to make up his mind. He was just over thinking it, he was hoping for the best but at the same time expecting the worst. It was that attitude that kept him from trusting other people fully. He expected them to hurt him in some way, just like his parents or others he'd met along his way to adulthood.

"You're right…and I want to try this with you." Edward finally smiled, feeling completely content. He was happily surprised when soft lips met his once again. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, threading his fingers in chocolate brown hair. The kiss started off languid, with an air of gentleness, before it transformed into a heated, desperate kiss. Between kisses Edward moved them toward the couch again. He moved away from the enticing mouth to push it's owner on the soft sofa before he climbed on top of him. Edward pressed their foreheads for a moment, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the body beneath him. His eyes fluttered open when large hand began to caress his back, tracing small circles down toward his backside. Edward moaned, it had been a while since he's had someone else's touch. Not wanting to stay behind he brought his own hands to Jacob's chest and caressed the muscle he found there. All the while he kept his eyes open and boring into the brown ones under him. Their teasing touches elicited soft moans and gasps of pleasure from both of them. Jacob's breath hitched when he felt Edward grind their hips together. The feeling was spine-tingling good. Edward grabbed a handful of hair as he sped up his hips, his grunts increasing when Jacob squeezed his ass just right. Edward reciprocated by leaning down and licking the exposed flesh of Jacob's neck. They were getting to know each other's bodies, finding out what caused them to gasp softly or shudder violently. Edward felt like he hit the jackpot when Jacob moaned oh so sweetly at being sucked on his neck.

_Hmm, very useful information._

They were so close when their lips met again. Their movement where erratic and uncoordinated. The poor couch's springs were squeaking at the rough treatment, but neither could careless. They were close, so very close. Edward rolled his hips down just as Jacob thrust his up and they came undone. Edward tightened his hold around Jacob's neck as he trembled in climax, rolling his hips slightly as he rode his orgasm. Jacob was equally affected, his hold on Edward's waist nearly crushing the boy. After they came back from their high, Edward rested his head on the other's shoulder, attempting to catch his breath. Jacob lazily ran a hand through the bronze hair also trying to calm his breathing. Who knew dry humping could be so effective.

"How's that for a rough ride?" Jacob broke the silence, grinning up at the ceiling. Edward couldn't help the giggle that bubbled past his lips.

"It needs some work." Edward pecked the other on the cheek before he attempted to get off. Strong arms stopped him.

"Don't go yet." Jacob looked up at him through half lidded eyes. Edward nestled back in his lap.

"But I'm all sticky." Edward whined although he made no move to get up again.

"I just discovered I like having you in my arms, you wanna take that away from me?" Jacob's face was too much. Edward laid his head on the man's chest and sighed contently. Then his mouth ran away from him.

"Then why don't you stay here tonight." When he realized he said it out loud his cheeks flushed a scarlet red. It was too soon for that right? It had to be too soon for it, they had barely decided to start dating. Edward was thinking of ways to take it back when Jacob replied.

"I'd love to, of you're sure it's all right." Edward was both relieved and elated.

"Of course. Now, will you let me go shower?" Edward was starting to get uncomfortable in his wet underwear. Jacob released him from his hold and he carefully got up. He looked like he wanted to say something but quickly changed his mind.

"There's another bathroom in the guestroom, everything you need you'll find there. Let me dig around for some clothes for you to wear." With that Edward turned on his heel and made his way toward, what Jacob assumed was, his bedroom. Jacob got off the couch and scrunched his nose at the feeling of his boxers sticking to his skin. When Edward came back he handed him a pile of clothes.

"I hope they fit, they were the largest size I could find. Let me just go get Max out of the room so you can-" Edward was babbling, what they'd done causing him to go on edge Jacob realized. Not wanting to see the man overheat Jacob grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back, making sure their eyes met.

"Thank you, for everything." He placed a chaste kiss on Edward's forehead, silencing him. Edward nodded wordlessly, turning once again to remove his dog from the spare room. Each entered their own bathroom and showered at a surprising speed. Edward came out before Jacob. He tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper of his closet and made his way toward his bed. Flopping down on it, his exhaustion catching up to him. When he heard the door to the other bathroom close he shot up. Had he made it clear that he wanted Jacob to sleep with him? Was it too soon for that? Well, from what they did in the couch it seemed unlikely, but maybe this was different. Edward was beyond confused, his experience in relationships was limited and he hadn't been in this situation before. His thoughts flew out the window when he saw Jacob standing idly at his door. It appeared that the shirt he had offered him hadn't fit as he was only in the pajama bottoms.

"Would you happen to have room on there for one more?" Jacob was actually expecting a no, but it was worth a shot.

"Since Max decided to sleep in the living room, I guess I do." Edward smiled his crooked smile and patted the space next to him. Jacob was next to him in an instant. They laid down next to each other and tried to stifle their equally persistent yawns. It had been a long day and they were both tired. As soon as Edward shut off his bedside lamp he felt Jacob's hand graze his forehead. He turned toward Jacob and reached for the man's face. A kiss was passed between them before they settled down and drifted off to sleep. Somewhere during the night Jacob's arm found its way around Edward's waist and pulled him closer, unconsciously wanting to be closer to the other's heat.

~To be continued.~

**AN: There you have it folks! Now their relationship is just blossoming so we won't get into the hot and heavy stuff just yet, but it will come. Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, and following this silly story of mine. You guys are the best. Seriously. Especially since I'm such a lousy updater. **

**Well review if time allows and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. You know, the good, the bad, and the _ugly. _As always flames will be disregarded, but constructive criticism will not. ^3^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Here is another long awaited chapter for you lovely readers. I really like the direction this story is taking and I hope you guys do too. Also, thank you for adding this fic of mine to your favorite/alert list, and for the reviews. They mean a lot to me so thank you.**

**Warnings: Smut. Yes, what I know you guys were waiting for is here. It's not much, but I think it'll keep you lovelies satisfied. Also, remember this fic is UnBeta'd!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jacob awoke to the ticklish sensation of a wet nose on his hand. His eyes snapped open when he recalled the events from the previous night. He quickly sat up, scaring the dog beside the bed, and looked around the room. No Edward in sight. He yawned, stretching out his arms above his head, and noticed the door was open. He debated whether he should go to the bathroom first or greet the man in the kitchen. His bladder won. After stepping out from the guest bathroom, he made his down the hallway. His interest piqued when he heard Edward's voice echo from the kitchen.

"…Yes. No, it's ok. Yes, alright. Thanks Esme…yes he did. I miss you too…a lot more than that." There was a soft chuckle. "She won't shut up over how stupendous your wedding will be….of course. Yes, I understand….let me know if anything else happens. Take care….bye." Jacob cleared his throat to make himself known. Edward spun around in an instant.

"Hey." Jacob gave a small smile.

"Hi." It came out as a sigh. There was an awkward silence before Edward spoke up again.

"Breakfast?"

"Sure."

Since today was both of their days off they decided to eat in. They made a simple breakfast; eggs with bacon. Jacob wasted no time in digging into the delicious plate before him. They didn't talk much during their meal and instead settled for a pleasant silence. Edward stared into his coffee mug as he replayed his conversation with his oldest sister. He didn't even notice the brown eyes studying his face from across the table.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Jacob finally had to ask. The look on the other's face had him worried. Edward looked up at him in a daze.

"Pardon?" He hadn't heard the question.

"Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Edward hesitated for a moment.

"I've never told you about my parents, have I?" Jacob shook his head, wiping his hands on the napkin in front of him. In the months he's known the other man, Jacob had not once heard the other mention his mother or father. The few brief conversations he's had with Alice never landed on anything personal, so he didn't hear anything about their parents from her either.

"When I came out to my parents - I was fifteen at the time - they threw me out of the house." Edward said it all in one breath, the words feeling like acid as he said them. His eyes began to sting and his throat tightened, this is why he never talked about them. Jacob tried to assimilate what he'd just heard. He stayed silent as he looked at Edward, who had finally raised his eyes.

"The-they can do that?!" Edward was startled when Jacob jumped from his seat.

"Isn't it illegal or something?" Jacob was livid. Edward blinked up at him before laughing unexpectedly. Jacob gaped at him.

"S-sorry, Jacob, it's just," Edward clamed himself, "that's exactly what Esme said when I called her."

"I hardly think this is a laughing matter." Jacob grumbled. "So, they actually did it?" He asked hesitantly. Edward nodded.

"At first I couldn't believe it. I had never seen my father so furious before, so disappointed, and mother…she didn't even look at me. Alice started crying and begged them to let me stay, when that didn't work she urged me to call Esme. Esme was a graduate student at Dartmouth at the time, she went berserk when I told her what happened. I had already told her I was gay the previous summer and she assured me everything would be fine when I finally decided to tell our parents, so when she got my call she nearly flew back to Chicago. I told her there was no point in her coming back home since mother and father were dead-set on not having me in the house anymore, and that's when she told me she would call Carlisle and he would help me out."

"You knew him since then?" Jacob couldn't help but ask.

Edward nodded, "Carlisle and Esme met in high school, as far as I know they didn't date, but they were really close. He would often come by the house to study with Esme, and Alice and I would often fight over his attention." He scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

"Carlisle was the one who took you in?" Jacob finally understood why Edward had held on to the love he'd felt for Carlisle for so long.

"Yes, that very night he showed up with a handful of plastic bags and helped gather my belongings from my room. He told me we could go to the police, that they had no right to do this to me, but I refused. They were my parents after all." Edward was silent for a moment.

"After I graduated from high school, I asked Carlisle if I could come with him to LA. At the time I couldn't wrap my head around going to college, financially my situation wasn't the best. Carlisle worked as a freelance photographer and sometimes the money was scarce, but right before my graduation he got a call from Aro, an old friend of his. Long story short: he got a permanent job at WildLife and after I met with Aro he offered me a job as a model. I had to wait three months before I could start because I was still underage, but Aro let me tour the studio and help Rose and Tanya on occasion. Sorry, I didn't mean to go on for so long, it's just that I haven't talked about this in quite a while." Edward shot the other an apologetic smile.

"Don't. What you've told me is very personal, and frankly I'm happy that you were able to share that with me." Jacob hadn't expected any of that, but he sensed there was more; more Edward was keeping bottled up.

"Did something happen recently?" Jacob knew he had hit the mark when Edward's eyes shot up. "You don't have to tell me I just-" Edward cut him off.

"No, no. I just…you're just really good at reading people, you know that?" Edward covered his eyes, his mouth curving into a crooked smile.

"About a week ago my father suffered a heart attack. He's been in the hospital since. Yesterday, Alice and Carlisle flew to Chicago to be with Esme and my mom… and I feel like shit." Edward's voice quivered. Jacob was up in a flash. He pulled his chair next to Edward and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. Without having to say anything Edward knew he should go on so he did, keeping his hand over his eyes.

"Alice kept trying to convince me to go see them, but I-I told her I couldn't. She thinks this stuff works like in those cheesy movies where they just reunite and everything goes away and everyone's fucking happy. It's not. I know that. I'm still so angry at them, but when I heard what happened all I wanted to do was go see dad. I wanted to see with my own eyes that he was ok, I wanted to hug mom and tell her everything would be fine, but I couldn't." Edward sniffled, rubbing his eyes furiously with his hand. "I want to be mad at them, I want to ask them why they would turn their backs on their teenage son when he needed them the most. I want them to feel bad about what they did to me… I just want them to _care._" His voice broke. Jacob felt his stomach knot, he was witnessing a person break down completely. It made his heart ache. The desperation in the other's voice was one he'd never heard before. Edward was terribly conflicted, he was torn between his resentment and his affection for his parents. Jacob pulled Edward toward him and encased him in his arms.

"I can't imagine that anything I say will help you find closure, but I need you to know that I think you are one of the strongest person I've ever met. You've kept this bottled up for so long that it's only natural that you're finally at your breaking point. What your parents did is wrong, we know that, and you are justified in feeling the way you do about them, but you need to resolve your resentment toward them because it will only eat you up more than it already has."

"How do I resolve it?" Edward's voice was muffled by the other's chest.

Jacob smiled sadly, "I don't know. Only you can figure that out. You want them to care about you, like they did before, but you can't change who you are, right?" Edward shook his head.

"Well, neither can they. Unless they have an epiphany out of the blue, they'll continue to think they way they do, and you can't change that, Edward, no matter how much you want to. But, don't forget that you have people that do care about you, completely, like your sisters, and the guys at the agency, Carlisle, even our nutty boss, Aro." Jacob smiled when Edward let out a soft laugh. Edward pulled back from the strong chest and looked up at Jacob. He still looked conflicted, sad, and a little lost, but a tiny smile hung off his lips, and Jacob knew he would be all right for now.

"I care about you too." The words floated in the air for a few seconds. Edward sighed, closing his eyes as he bumped his forehead on Jacob's shoulder.

"Thank you." Edward knew that he hadn't resolved anything, but telling someone else how he truly felt somehow felt liberating. He couldn't talk to his sisters or even Carlisle about all of this, they each provided him biased opinions, but with Jacob it was different.

"Damn, just our second day of our so-called relationship, and you're already carrying with my baggage. You must be rethinking this." Edward joked.

Jacob lifted Edward's chin with his hand and made their eyes meet, "Don't count on it, babe." Edward bit his lip as he shook his head in amusement. He was surprised when he received a kiss on the tip of the nose. Whatever Edward was going to say next was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Jacob pulled back when he recognized that it was his phone that was ringing. He threw Edward an apologetic look before he stood and followed the ringing to the pile of clothes in the guest room.

"What's up?" Jacob sat on the neatly made bed as he waited for the other person to speak.

"I was sure you would be too busy to answer your phone, Jake. The morning after not working out like last night?" He could hear the smug smirk on Leah's lips. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Leah?" Jacob ground out.

"Sorry, sorry, I actually need a favor." The change in Leah's voice had Jacob straightening up.

"Oh?"

Leah sighed into the phone, "Seth is coming over, apparently he wants to visit because he wants to go to college here too. This from the boy who just a few weeks ago wanted nothing to do with college, but of course mom can't say no to her _little_ boy, and to think-"

"Slow down there, Leah, I'm losing you. What's the favor?"

"Could you pick him up from the airport? His flight arrives in an hour and I have an interview in twenty minutes, there's no way I'll get to the airport on time. Please?" Jacob smiled.

"No problem, I still owe you for helping me out on that damn paper last time." Leah heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, man. Just pick him up and drop him off at the apartment, he'll be fine."

"No chance, I haven't seen the kid since graduation. I'll take him on a tour of the city." Jacob smirked when he heard Leah grunt on the other end of the line.

"Don't spoil him too much, Jacob." Leah quickly explained the details of her brother's arrival and reminded Jacob to take care of him before she hung up. Jacob put away his phone, then he realized he was still shirtless. Picking up his discarded shirt from last night, he threw it on and carried the remainder of his clothes under his arm. When he reached the living room he caught sight of Edward cooing at his large dog. The dog wagged his tail enthusiastically at the man's words and barked back when prompted. Jacob couldn't hold back the smile the sight brought him.

"Hey," Jacob gained the other's attention. Edward's face flushed at being caught, but he pushed the feeling aside and faced the taller man.

"I'm going to head out now, thanks for letting me stay the night. Oh, and for the pants, I'll wash them and bring them back, unless you don't want them. In that case I'll-" Jacob thanked God when Edward placed a hand over his mouth, green eyes glimmering in amusement.

"It's okay, and you're welcome." Edward removed his hand, allowing Jacob to speak again.

"Thanks." Jacob breathed out. He didn't know why he had suddenly gotten so flustered around the bronze-haired model.

"I'll walk you down, I need to take this guy out for a walk too." The large dog started to bark excitedly when Edward grabbed his leash from the center table. The trip down the stairs was kept in comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to say anything. By the time they made it to the man's motorcycle the only thing they shared was a soft kiss and a whispered goodbye. Edward watched as the other drove away, his stomach in knots. When he no longer saw the man's figure he turned and walked the opposite direction, the smile on his face refusing to go away. He felt good, in a way he hadn't felt in quite a while. The heavy burden he had been carrying seemed lighter now, his dark, conflicting emotions were slowly untangling themselves. Talking out his demons with another person had been hard, showing such vulnerability to another person wasn't an easy task, but he had done it. He felt stronger. Not to mention the sweet, lulling feeling he was filled with whenever he was around Jacob. It was attraction, no doubt, but there was something else there. Something he wasn't sure he could handle right now, but that maybe one day, with time, he would be. Hopefully, Jacob would be patient enough to wait for him.

…

"Seth!" Bella was the first to greet them when they walked through the door. The brunette wrapped her arms around the teen and gave a strong squeeze.

"Hey, Bella." The boy grinned widely returning the hug.

"Stop groping my brother, Bella." Leah threw over her shoulder as she walked toward Jacob. The brunette squeaked in embarrassment at Leah's words.

"Thanks, Jacob, but where the hell were you all afternoon?" Leah crossed her arms over her chest. Seth decided to intervene then.

"Sorry, Sis, it was my fault. I kept asking him to take me to more places." Seth smiled up at her, a sheepish expression on his face. Leah knew that face all too well, and unfortunately she wasn't immune to it just yet. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward her room.

"C'mon, we need to talk." Seth waved to the other two occupants as he was dragged away.

"He's gotten big." Bella whispered to Jacob. Jacob nodded as he plopped down on the couch. Bella joined him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me about your date last night, right?" Bella was burning with curiosity.

"Not much to say." Jacob lied. She saw right through it.

"Mhm, I'm so sure." Bella let the subject drop and instead immersed herself into the show she had been watching before Jacob and Seth arrived. Jacob was relieved that Bella didn't push for details, he didn't want this thing with Edward to come to light just yet, it was too new, too fragile. Jacob tuned out his thoughts for the time being and focused his attention on the flickering tv screen.

…

"Give me just a little more, Edward." The voice commanded. Edward tried to intensify his glare without looking ridiculous and apparently succeeded because seconds later a white flash assaulted his pupils.

"Perfect." Edward relaxed his expression and gave a small smile toward the stand-in camerawoman. Katie Marshall was Carlisle's protégé, she was talented and had a great eye for detail. Edward wondered why Carlisle hadn't let her do a project on her own until now.

"Emmett." She called out for the next model. Edward wasn't sure what to do next, he only had two sets of shots and both went off without a hitch, so now he had free time. He was about to retire to the employee lounge when a voice called him back. Edward's lips quirked up as he turned to face the man who'd called out to him.

"Jacob." Edward greeted. They hadn't seen each other since their date. They'd shared a few texts here and there, but that was it. Edward almost felt giddy when Jacob reached his side and smiled down at him.

"I heard we have a staff meeting tomorrow."

_What the hell, Jacob, you ass! Why start off with that?! _Jacob scolded himself. Edward didn't seem to be affected.

"Yes, Aro has big news. To be honest, last time he said that we got a batch of new, inexperienced, models, so I'm a little frightened." Edward smirked.

"Must've been hell." Jacob played along.

"Oh, indeed. Though one of them did catch my eye." Jacob wanted nothing more than to pull Edward into his arms, but fought against it. They hadn't discussed how this relationship would work while they were at work, but Jacob was sure they should keep it under wraps. At least until they talked about how comfortable they were with public displays of affection.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Jacob didn't beat around the bush. Edward didn't want to seem like he had been waiting to hear those words, he wanted to play it cool, but his excitement still showed. They set up their next date and had to separate when Jacob was called for the next shot. Edward wandered to the employee lounge to find something to eat before he checked if he was needed for anything else. Once inside the spacious room he immediately turned to the vending machine, humming to the song that was playing on the small speakers hanging from the ceiling. He didn't turn when the door behind him opened and closed, he was far too invested in the delicious treat in his hands.

"You've been in a good mood lately."

"Oh, I'd say he's been in a great mood."

Edward swallowed down the piece of cinnamon roll he was chewing before he turned. Jasper was pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee and James had taken up residence in one of the loveseats.

"Excellent mood, actually." Edward grinned. The other two men exchanged amused glances.

"Why, Eddie, you're makin' me jealous. I wish I had someone to put that kind of smile on my face." Jasper winked at Edward. James shrugged his shoulders, as if saying that he hadn't said anything about the subject.

"It's not just _that_, you two, I legitimately feel better. Jacob, has a part in it, but I've finally decided to move on from everything that had me the way I was before." Jasper and James didn't know all of the details, but Edward wanted them to know that he was in a better place now. After all, these guys; Jasper, Emmett, James, Rose, Tanya, all of them, had treated him like family. Edward had been too stubborn before, preferring to wallow in his own self-pity to realize how many amazing people he had around him. He'd sheltered himself in the love he'd felt for Carlisle and threw any other option out. At that moment in his life he thought it was the easiest way to deal with his emotions, but now he saw that he needed to move forward for his own good.

"Well, that's good to hear, Edward. Really." James smiled. Edward nodded, his chest filling with pride.

….

This time Edward insisted on picking Jacob up.

"You guys better behave." Jacob said toward the mob lounging in the living room. Didn't they have somewhere else to be?

"Don't we always." Leah smirked.

"Like we've ever done anything, Jake." Quil rolled his eyes, sharing a grin with Bella.

"I just can't wait to see him up close again." Bella blushed.

"New boyfriend, Jacob?" Seth smiled up at Jacob. Before Jacob could reply to anything the doorbell was rung. Jacob got up and swung the door open, unintentionally scaring Edward.

"S-sorry."

"No, it's okay." Edward waved it off, smiling.

"Hi, Edward!" Bella yelled from inside. Edward leaned to his left, trying to catch sight of the person who called out to him. Jacob sighed in defeat and moved inside, gesturing for Edward to follow him.

"Hello." Edward greeted the group.

"Guys, this is Edward. Edward, that's Quil, a cousin of sorts, Leah, her younger brother Seth, and you might remember Bella." Jacob pointed at each one and they each waved at the newcomer. Bella was at his side in an instant.

"Nice to meet you all, and of course I remember you, Bella." Edward grinned down at the brunette and shook her hand. Bella's entire face reddened in delight.

"So, you're a model right?" Jacob hadn't seen Seth walk over. The younger boy's eyes were practically sparkling. Edward nodded.

"Wow. Bella showed me some of your pictures, and you looked really good." Seth praised.

"These two have done nothing but talk about you for the past hour and a half." Leah admitted, chuckling.

"Jacob would've joined if he hadn't been so nervous." Quil added from his seat. Edward laughed at Jacob's expense.

"Well, it's getting late so we should go." Jacob placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Thank you, and it was a pleasure." Edward sincerely hoped he'd get to see more of these people.

"Take care you two."

"Have fun!"

"Bella, you forgot to take a picture."

"Damn it!"

Edward couldn't hold back his giggles as they made their way down the stairs.

"I liked them." Jacob wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders.

"I'm glad, they're my family here, and I was honestly nervous of you meeting them." Jacob admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know, sometimes they can get out of hand."

"Who doesn't." Jacob smiled, squeezing the other's shoulder before letting go. There was more small talk as they climbed into Edward's Volvo and drove off. This time around their date would be simple. A nice dinner at a small Italian place and then they'd head back to Edward's apartment and watch a movie or two.

The evening progressed smoothly. The food had been exceptional, in Edward's opinion, and they'd talked endlessly through out the entire dinner. By the time they arrived at Edward's apartment the sun was nearly gone, orange-red hues being replaced by solid blues. The happy dog pounced on his owner as soon as the door opened.

"Calm down, Max." Edward said between laughs. Jacob chuckled at the scene they made.

"Browse through the movies and pick whichever one you want." Edward ruffled his dog's ears beckoning him to follow him into the kitchen. He gave the excited shepard a treat and retrieved a bottled juice for himself out of the fridge.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward tilted his head to the side. Jacob turned around, remote in hand, and shook his head.

"Thanks but I'm alright." Edward joined Jacob in the living room and sat down on the couch, watching as Jacob scrolled through the horror section. He took several sips of his juice, eyebrows shooting up when he saw the movie Jacob picked pop on the tv screen.

"Evil Dead?"

"It's probably not as good as the original, but I've been wanting to see it for a while now. Have you seen yet?" Edward shook his head.

"Cool." With that Jacob sat next to him.

One-hour and thirty-one minutes later, Edward was quite horrified and Jacob was grinning like a fool.

"Damn."

"Damn, indeed. I don't think I've ever seen so much blood in all my life." Edward turned toward Jacob.

"I guess our taste in movies don't match up." Jacob leaned down, resting his head inches away from the redhead.

"It hardly matters." Edward rolled his eyes. Taking Jacob by surprise, he tugged the man by the shirt until their lips met. He'd been wanting kiss the other the entire day. Edward threaded his fingers through the soft, brown hair, pressing himself closer against the other. With a nip of his teeth he managed to get Jacob's lips open and coaxed the other's tongue out. The taste was lovely, a mix of mint, mango, and a hint of the chocolate soufflé they'd shared at dinner. Jacob sighed into the kiss as he pulled Edward up, settling the redhead on his lap. Edward wound his arms around the other's neck in order to keep his balance and after a short pause for breath, deepened their passionate kiss. A thrill of excitement went up his spine when Jacob's hands crawled under his shirt.

"What is it with us and this couch?" Jacob breathed out as he trailed wet kisses down Edward's jaw. When he reached the man's neck he was rewarded with a breathy whine.

"My b-bed…let's go to my bed." Edward murmered, craning his neck to allow Jacob better access.

"You sure?" Edward nearly huffed in frustrations when Jacob stopped moving. His darkened green eyes narrowed.

"Jacob." Edward warned. Jacob couldn't help the smirk. He got up abruptly, taking Edward up with him. The redhead wrapped his legs around the other's waist in fear of falling.

"Trust me, it's not that I don't want this. I just want to make sure you want this." Jacob said as he easily carried Edward toward the bedroom. Once he placed Edward on the bed he kneeled before him.

"I do. You don't have to treat me so gently. I'm ready for this, Jacob." The sincerity in his voice and the fierce look in those green eyes was all Jacob needed. Their lips were quickly reunited. A sense of urgency dominated their movements, clothes were swiftly removed. Edward blinked a few times to try an adjust his vision to the darkened room. He gazed up at Jacob and couldn't keep his hands off the hard flesh in front of him. He ran his fingers over tan muscle, enjoying the noises he got out of it. Jacob quietly got up and laid down on the bed, pulling Edward on top of him. They shared more kisses, hands touching every inch of skin they could. Edward trailed small kisses down Jacob's neck, paying extra attention at the man's pulse point which caused Jacob to shudder and groan.

"Edward-_ah…._" Jacob gripped the sheet under his fingers as Edward continued to lick and suck his neck. He was painfully hard and couldn't help but thrust his hips upward, trying to gain some friction. Edward squeaked when he felt the hard erection poke him. He shifted and was rewarded with breathy moan. Jacob gripped his hips, willing the redhead to stay still.

"If you keep moving like that, I'll-"

"Like this?" Edward threw him a sly smile as he shifted again, making sure to brush the man's hardness with his ass. Jacob's knuckles whitened. Edward leaned down, pressing his lips against Jacob's ear.

"Just let go." He whispered.

"Ah!" Edward was taken by surprise. Jacob had flipped them over, hunger in his black eyes. He pinned Edward's arms above his head and had placed himself between Edward's spread legs. He licked his lips at the sight Edward made, red-faced, parted lips, and lust filled eyes. Completely beautiful.

"Where's…" Jacob didn't have to finish before Edward understood.

"Uh, second drawer, to your left." Edward breathed out. The heat above him disappeared for a moment. Jacob retrieved the necessary items and quickly made his way back. Edward pulled the man's head towards him for another kiss. Jacob groaned into the kiss as the redhead ran his blunt nails down the man's back. Edward's laugh was muffled by Jacob's lips when the brunette reciprocated the action on the man's ribs.

"St-stop-" Edward's laugh morphed into a moan when Jacob bent down to lick his nipple. Jacob playfully licked the pebbled nub while his hand pinched the other one. Edward arched his back, wanting to feel more. At that moment Edward motioned for Jacob to stop. Jacob thought he'd done something wrong and was about to ask when he felt Edward start to push him down on the bed.

"Lay down." Edward smiled down at him, cheeks even more red. Jacob laid down, using the pillows as support, and watched with curious eyes as Edward straddled his legs. In this position he could see Edward perfectly. The redhead turned to his side and picked up the forgotten bottle of lube. Without meeting the other's eyes, he flicked the bottle open and poured a generous amount on his hand. Edward bit his bottom lip as he reached down and spread himself open, gently prodding his entrance with the pad of his finger. Jacob's eyes widened at the sight, his mouth going dry. Once Edward got a finger in, he turned his darkened eyes toward Jacob's. When their eyes met he felt his heart accelerate. He broke the heated gaze when he plunged another finger in, moving them in and out slowly. Edward placed his free hand on Jacob's chest so he could keep his balance as he moved the fingers inside him faster. It had been a while since the last time he'd been penetrated, so he wanted to make sure he stretched himself enough. Jacob didn't know how he manged to keep his hands to himself, but even though he was tempted to reach out and touch the panting man, he didn't want to intefere with the erotic scene. Jacob licked his lips when he saw the way Edward rolled his hips with each shallow thrust of his fingers. Jacob couldn't simply watch now. He sat up and leaned forward, barely brushing their cheeks together.

"Fuck, I wish it were my fingers inside of you." Jacob practically growled. Edward increased his rhythm, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I can't wait to be inside you." A soft whine escaped the redheads lips. Jacob lowered his voice and made sure to brush his lips against Edward's cheek, "I can't wait to fuck you." That was all Edward needed. With a delicious whimper, Edward pulled his fingers out and threw his arms around Jacob. During the messy kiss they shared, Edward grabbed the condom next to Jacob's thigh and opened it without looking, He broke away to stare down at Jacob's impressive length. With trembling hands, he tried to slip the rubber onto the man, but ultimately received help from Jacob. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some over Jacob's cock. Jacob hissed when Edward spread the substance all over the hot length. Edward once again pushed Jacob on his back, aligning himself on Jacob's cock. Bracing himself on Jacob's chest, Edward lowered himself carefully. Inch by inch, the length buired itself inside of him, spreading him open.

"_Ah_-" Edward's mouth opened in a silent gasp as the entire thing filled him up. Edward stayed motionless for a few seconds, letting his body get accoustmed to the intrusion. Jacob bit his lip at the effort of staying still. He wanted nothing more than to thrust wildly into the tight cavern surrounding him, but knew he had to wait so he wouldn't hurt Edward.

"_Shit_." Jacob cursed when Edward finally moved. Edward rolled his hips, testing out the motion. There was a slight burn from the pain, but the pleasure was overwhelming. It had been too long.

"Y-you can m-move." Edward stuttered as he raised his hips only to drop them again, creating amazing friction. At hearing the other's words, Jacob gripped Edward's hips and thrust upward. Their rhythm was incongruent and messy, but it left them both breathless. Edward closed his eyes as he fucked himself on Jacob's dick, feeling it fill him up in a delicious way. He lost his pace a little when Jacob sat up, but to his surprise the new position caused Jacob's cock to go further in. Jacob increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, he wanted Edward to scream in pleasure. Edward hung onto Jacob's shoulders as the man under him bounced him on his dick at an incredible speed.

"Ja-Jacob!" Edward shouted when the man hit his prostate. He was close.

"Damn, _Edward_-" Jacob couldn't hold back his own sounds of pleasure. It felt too good. The thrusts became erratic as they reached their peak. With equally breathless moans, both came. A hot shiver racked Edward's body as he came over their stomachs. Jacob hugged Edward tightly to his chest as he recovered from his own high. The two stayed wrapped up in each others arms as they regained their breaths, finding the warmth of the afterglow very pleasant. When they finally recovered Edward pulled away, wincing a little as Jacob's softening length slipped out of him. Jacob quickly took off the condom, tied it in a knot, and dumped it in the small trashcan beside Edward's cabinet.

"Would… would you like to stay over again?" Jacob didn't know why Edward sounded so unsure, as if the answer weren't clear.

"If I could." Jacob threw him a smile. He sat down next to Edward and pulled him into a warm embrace. Edward happily leaned against the other, feeling as if he were floating.

"We should probably go take a shower before it gets any later." Edward said.

"Together?" Jacob asked, hopeful. Edward chuckled, getting up and pulling Jacob with him.

"Sure, why not?" Edward led the way. After what they'd done, showering together didn't seem like such a huge deal.

**...**

**To be continued...**

**...**

* * *

**Author Note: I've still a few details I need to work out, but I almost have an ending for this fic. It won't be soon, though, which kind of scares me. This fic was supposed to be short and simple, and I'm writing something totally different than what I first had planned. Now if any one of you find yourself asking "where's the plot?" My advice is to... not ask...I'll give you more smut, I swear. **

**Thank you again for putting up with me! Much love. :) **


End file.
